


Blue Camaro - A Billy Hargrove Fanfic

by louiselou152



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Demogorgon (Stranger Things), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Slow Burn, Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiselou152/pseuds/louiselou152
Summary: Wendy Jones has been a resident of the notorious Hawkins Indiana her entire life. A wallflower and an outcast, she tries to avoid the crowds of the cliques and suffocating egos of popular kids at Hawkins High, but as a new boy rolls into town in a blue Camaro, Wendy finds herself dreading the new presence around her school. And as the year progresses, it seemed there is a lot she doesn't know about her fellow residents, and the town itself. As Wendy starts to realize Hawkins is not what it seems, she starts to realize that there is a lot to learn.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so basically I have been looking for a good Billy Hargrove enemies to lovers fanfic but I just cannot find one I like so I was like, hmm why don't I just write one? Well, here we go. This is going to take place starting at the beginning of season 2 of Stanger Things and continue till the end of season 3. Also, this is heavily based on Pretty in Pink so there will be a lot of similarities there if you can spot them. Also please don't cook me if I get something wrong for the lore or canonly because I haven't seen Stranger Things in a while but I promise I am trying my best to make it work!

Chapter 1

The cool autumn air wooshed by Wendy Jones as she hopped off her bike and took in the fresh aroma before she had to step into the last day of her high school experience. Wendy went over the past year in her head as she walked into the doors of Hawkins high, she thought about that boy Will Byers, who went missing suddenly, and then Barb just a few nights later. Personality, she had not known the boy who went missing but Wendy was familiar with a few of his friends specifically, Lucus Sinclair and his younger siblings, who she used to be a sitter for as well as her old friend Nancy’s brother, Mike. On the other hand… Wendy’s mind did start to wander as she walked the halls of her school. She thought constantly, like a hand on a clock, about how only one of them was found. As she brought herself back to reality, Wendy told herself that it wasn’t the time.   
Taking her old books out of her locker, she looks over to see a girl with a wavy bob standing next to her. 

“Robin!” She breathes, her sudden process almost scaring her. “Oh my- I didn’t even hear you come up ah.” Wendy sighs, taking her hands. 

“Well, what can I say I am stealthy like that.” She says smiling “How are you feeling about today huh? Last day and then we’re finally free from this hell” Robin laughs, leaning against the wall of lockers. “How was your summer?” 

“I did hardly anything, you know it feels like it passed so quickly like in the blink of an eye” Wendy started “Oh my gosh I never called you about the summer band trip how did it go?” She said eagerly 

“It was absolutely insane I wish you were there,” She started to laugh as she leaned in to talk to Wendy “Oh and wait till you get this,” almost cracking up through her sentence “Apparently Amanda W. got a hold of Clicks number and she called it in the hotel room when she picked up, she asked if it was Michale” 

“No, wait, Michale as in-”

“Yes! Michale Wilson! As in Mr Wilson! Basically, the whole band knows they must have some sort of affair right? I mean that's the only possible explanation” 

“I cannot believe that happened,” Wendy started to laugh. Both her and Robin had been friends since sophomore year when Wendy sat behind her in algebra. They started to pass notes about how big Steve Harington's hair was and well...

“Hey did you hear? Apparently, there is a new student joining our class this year.” 

“No kidding?” Wendy says, the two walking down the halls as they continued their conversation. 

“Yeah apparently he’s from California, I heard Tina and her crew talking about his ass in the parking lot this morning.” She chuckled 

“Well if he’s got anything to do with them then he’s definitely bad news,”

“How can you say that? I mean what if he’s positively charming and sweeps you off your feet” Robin does a small twirl sarcastically as Wendy starts to crack a smile.

As Wendy makes it to her first period she pauses outside the door, “Hey I’ll see you in 3rd okay? Also, we need to run to the quarter yard. Remember it’s our last year to get the good picnic table,” She smiled and waved goodbye to Robin as she wandered toward her homeroom. Just as she was about to turn into her class she saw an old familiar face standing right in front of her. 

“Hey, Wendy,” 

“Nancy?” She clenched her books at her sudden appearance, unlike Robin, this student was one Wendy particularly didn't want to see this morning. 

“Hi,” She had trouble looking directly at her, Wendy shifted her stance, she had hardly had a full conversation with Nancy in a while, they have spoken in passing but not like this. Not since last year. “Look, Wendy, I really want to talk to you about..” She started to trail off, her gazes started to become rapid as she looked around to see who was listing. “Well, I wanted to talk about what happened last year.” 

Wendy took a breath in “I dunno, right now just isn’t a good time,” she looked past Nancy at the wall clock in the classroom. 

“Please, Wendy.” Wendy looked up and saw Nancy’s pleading eyes, as much as she was confused she didn’t want things to be this way forever; she knew that deep in her gut. Her and Nancy have been friends for such a long time. It felt like she just didn’t know what to do. 

“Alright,” She said, giving a slight smile to Nancy, her eyes lighting up.

“Okay, okay. Um, could after school work?” 

“Yeah,” She broke eye contact with her again, “Yeah okay” 

“Okay.” Nancy gave a smile to Wendy as walked away. Wendy, sighed as she watched Nancy leave, a sad expression filling her gaze. 

After taking her seat, Wendy glanced out the window and started to go over what types of things Nancy could possibly say. Her train of thought was brought back to the front of the room when the bell, starting class, abruptly rang. Her teacher walked to the front of the classroom and wrote her name in chalk.

“Settle down, settle down, Now, I know you seniors must be excited for your last official first day, but right now we still have a year of learning to do. Now I am Mrs Stewart and-” the class mumbling started to erupt again. Wendy, in particular, had a notebook open already, head focused on what was on the board. It wasn’t till her teacher spoke up once more, was her attention pulled to the front of the classroom. A boy dressed head to toe in denim along with a fluffy dirty blond mullet that cascaded over his head, he stood with a presence that most everyone could assure, he was not one you wanted to mess with. A lot of whispers came from the girls around Wendy. She turned to hear them better.

“Look at him can you believe it,” 

“He’s practically a model look at his face '' Wendy, after hearing the remarks turned back towards the front and put her focus on the boy's face which she didn’t pay any mind to the first time she scanned him. It was true he was conceptually attractive, but he had a sword of glare that Wendy saw before, someone who wanted to be above others. A lot of the girls around her continued to whisper about, it was no doubt he was enjoying it, Wendy was sure of herself. She was never fond of boys like that and now she had definitely concluded that what she said to Robin that morning was 100% correct. He was definitely bad news. 

“Oh yes, Class I would like to introduce you to a new student, he will be joining your class so please give him a warm welcome.” She glanced down at the clipboard she was holding, “Mr. Hargrove, would you please state your name and tell us a bit about yourself?”

He slowly turned towards the teacher then back to the desks of students, his gaze lurking like an apex. He gave a small smile and then spoke “It’s Billy. Billy Hargrove.” He smirks left a lot of the room silent, Wendy looked around at her classmates, both boys and girls alike were equally cultivated by his stare and luring speech. Wendy turned back but continued to write in her notebook.

“Well alright then, thank you, Billy, and yes well let’s see,” She scanned the crowd of desks “Ah yes, Miss Jones,” Wendy shot up in her seat subconsciously, this prompted laughter from a few students around her. She clenched her fists. 

“Y-yes? Mrs Stewart?” 

“Mr Hargrove, right night to Miss Jones is an empty seat for you.” Billy turned towards Wendy, staring directly in her eyes. She quietly started to sit back down in her seat as Billy walked towards the empty desk next to her. Heads turned back as students walked the Californian boy took his place in Hawkins High. As he sat Wendy couldn't help but notice his scent. He mustered a strong smelling cologne mixed with the deep tough scent of smoke. As much as she wanted to deny it, he didn’t smell bad. Quite the opposite, Billy was one of the few people who she felt the scent of cigarette smoke actually didn’t smell all that awful to her, possibly it was because of the cologne he was using that was mixed with the scent. Wendy told herself to avoid his gaze as she could already tell that he had been claimed by Tina as established by Robin a few hours earlier. 

As the class went on, Wendy tried her hardest to not look Billy’s way, even though she felt eyes on her, she continued to take notes. But she felt a slight whisper grab her attention.

“Pst, hey” Wendy got chills as she pretended to not hear the boy next to her. Maybe if I just block him out. She thought for maybe if she ignored him he would just stop trying by and she could go back to not knowing he ever existed. 

“Hey,” finally after she felt as if she couldn’t take any more of this she turned her head towards the seat beside her. 

“Hey, Jones was it?” She saw he was practically smirking along to this idea and she was finally giving him attention. She looks around to make sure the teacher wasn’t aware of their talking, she turns back to the boy and speaks. 

“Um, Wendy actually. Wendy is my first name” she slightly wanted this conversation to be over. She had a looming feeling that nothing good would come from any interaction with this “Piece of ass” as Tina referred to him.

“Alright Wendy, do you happen to have a pencil I can borrow'' he speech was low and menacing but Wendy could tell it was rehearsed “I’m just such a dunce I forgot one on the first day can you believe that'' his smirk returned on his chiselled face. It was an act he played many times.

“Oh sure yeah, Um no problem,” Wendy said digging into her bag for her pencil pouch. She reached over to give it to him, his hand brushing against hers causing her to pull away quickly, turning back to her desk.

“I’m Billy by the way.” He said no taking the hint that Wendy wanted to go back to taking notes. 

“Yes, I heard you when you announced it at the beginning of class.” She said with the smallest hint of sarcasm, her eyes now returning to the front of the room.

“You know... I am not really familiar with the school it would be great if I could get a guide-“ Billy’s suave message was cut short by another voice 

“Aw Billy comes on,” it was Carol practically leaning into Billy’s desk, talking as if they were old friends. Wendy didn’t have to turn around to see who was taking her claim. “You shouldn't talk to kids like her, she’s a freak and you’re lucky you have someone like me to show you the ranks,” Carol said sleekly. Billy turned his neck her way.

“I’m Carol and this is Tommy H. and Tina.” Carol now leaning on Billy’s desk, getting rather close into Billy’s personal space, but from what Wendy could tell, he was eating it up. 

“Yeah and you must know a lot about the school hub,” Billy's voice was smooth in response to Carol's introduction.

“Oh I can show you everything, but you're gonna have to know, people like her are not the ones you want to be spending your time with,” she points a finger towards Wendy, Billy’s head turned quickly over his shoulder glancing at Wendy’s profile as she tried to pay no mind to Carol.   
“I mean come on, look at how she dressed like a fabric store threw up on her,” Carol and Tommy laughed, Billy cracked a smile. It was true that Wendy didn’t dress as what some of the other kids at school would call particular, but she didn’t care. She knew the kids who didn’t mind the way she looked were the ones she wanted to spend time with anyway. What she didn’t understand was why she couldn't seem to catch a break with these popular kids. Wendy was conventionally attractive, and Billy seemed to know that which was probably why he asked for a pencil in the first place, but what he didn’t know was that a few years ago, Tommy H. got rejected by Wendy, which then after his chipped ego, He tried to mess with her by talking about her behind her back with the rest of his gang. And so this little harassment of whatever they could find to mess with Wendy continued. She believed it would go down a bit after a while if she just stuck it out, which it did after the whole situation with Nancy, Tommy H. Carol and the rest of those people seemed to have a new target. But now that this boy Billy was showing her a bit of attention, eyes seemed to be back on her.

Wendy waited out the rest of the class while the whispering and the teasing continued besides her. Rigorously taking notes and zoning out Billy and he quickly found new friends. The period took a lot longer to end than she hoped and quickly left as soon as the bell rang. Subconsciously, Billy's eyes followed her from leaving the room. 

Her 2nd and 3rd-period classes went rather boring with the only exception being her being able to talk to Robin about the whole ordeal that went down with the Californian dream himself. 

“From what you said he sounds like an absolute nightmare,” Robin said while walking to their next class together 

“No kidding, who thought it was a good idea to bring another Harrington to the school.” Wendy laughed, “Oh my gosh I almost forgot to pick up my books for the class give me a second.” 

“Its okay Ill just come with you,” Robin said 

“No no it's okay I'll meet you in class!” Wendy responded she ran off in the other direction towards her locker. 

The locker shut as she gathered up her books in her arms, right as Wendy turned around she got pushed by someone walking by. The sudden force throws all her papers onto the ground and quickly, laughing starts to surround her. As Wendy started collecting her papers from the floor of the hallway she looked up towards the laughing. 

“Tsk, what did I say, Billy, this town is full of them,” It was Carol with a smug look on her face staring down at all the mess around Wendy. Around her was Tina with her posey following her. But next to her was none other than Billy Hargrove, looking down at Wendy who paused. 

“Pathetic really,” Tina says. As Wendy stopped, her mind flourished with all the things she could possibly say at this moment, her mind stumbled with anger and disgust for her fellow classmates. But as she took in what was done to her, she brushed it off, took a deep sigh in, and picked up another paper. Tina started to turn around and walk but Carol and Billy stayed put. Carol and Wendy simultaneously noticed that Billy's foot was atop a few of the papers. Carol looked at him with a sight of waiting to see what bill was going to do in this situation. 

All of the papers are finally collected by Wendy except for the one under Billy's foot. Wendy stared at him, directing wonder the same thing Carol was. A few moments passed before the silence was broken. 

“Could you please get your foot off my paper?” The voice was soft but the receiver of the conversation could know exactly what she was saying with only the tone of her voice. Still, Wendy did not look upon him with a face of menace. Billy looked at the girl at his feet and a few thoughts fled his mind but then, as his glance turned back towards Carol, he made a final conclusion, if he was going to show this school who he was, and if he was going to do that, he had to stake his claim. 

The sound of paper tearing filled Wendy's ears as she looked down at her notes from the day, being crumpled at the feet of the boy she had just met a few hours ago. She didn’t bother to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two of Blue Camaro - A Billy Hargrove Fanfic

Wendy climbs up a hill near the back of the school where Nancy told her they were going to meet. The crisp autumn air was blowing past her face, she thought continually about what Nancy would want to say to her, and what she was going to say back to Nancy. And although she really dreaded the idea of doing something like this, she knew that her friendship with her was not going to heal itself, and truthfully, she really missed Nancy. 

Nancy had been waiting in the destined spot for around fifteen minutes, even though Wendy was quite punctual, Nancy didn’t want to miss the chance of talking to her so she arrived early just in case. When Wendy saw her, she was staring off into space like she usually did. But even though Nancy was slightly turned away from her, Wendy could see her worried demeanour. She really was scared. Finally reaching the top of the hill, Nancy noticed her presence and turned around quickly. 

“Thank you so much for coming to Wendy really,” Nancy said, her hands reaching out towards Wendys in hopes of appreciation. Wendy avoided the attempt, still hesitant about the situation. “I know you probably were doubtful in coming here but really what I have to say is important.” 

Wendy’s stance started to shift, was what Nancy was about to say really that serious? “Look Nancy I can’t stay long I didn’t tell my mom I was going to be staying late today…” She trailed off, having trouble looking at Nancy directly. 

“Please, I get it I promise.” Nancy picked up the conversation “I know what I said was awful and I don’t blame you for hating me I just need to hear this please.” Nancy’s pleasing was something Wendy couldn’t ignore, she felt sorry for her she really did. Wendy knew she blamed herself for what happened to Barb that night. 

“Nancy. I don’t hate you” Wendy said, looking at her distraught face. “I just-” she sighed “What you said really hurt me that day okay- I never got an explanation about why you went over to” She paused “those peoples house, and why you didn’t tell me about it?” 

“I'm sorry I'm so sorry,” Nancy said, “I knew those kids were mean to you and still I went, I just. I’m sorry.” Nancy said almost on the brink of tears. Wendy gave her hand a small squeeze telling her it was okay. “Wendy, there is something you need to know about Barb's disappearance.” 

“What do you mean?” Wendy responded. 

“There is something going on with Hawkins, something that is insane.” Nancy took a deep breath, preparing for the bomb she was about to drop on Wendy “Wendy… barb was killed.”  
Wendy took a step back, feeling the wind flow by her swiftly. “What do you mean killed Nancy?” She was incredibly hesitant now, What was Nancy saying? Barb was Killed?  
How could she have known something like this? How long had she known this? Is it even true? A plethora of questions stormed Wendy's mind. So much so, she was shaken out of her daze until Nancy called her name for the third time.  
“Wendy?” She placed her hand on Wendy’s shoulder taking Wendy back to reality. She blinked a few times before speaking. 

“Ho- How do you know this Nancy.” There was something inside of the Wendy building like a flame starting to muster. “Are you messing with me?” 

“No! Of course not Wendy! I wouldn’t joke about this stuff! Please you have to listen to me, it sounds crazy but it's true. There is something going on with the town and it has to do with Barb's disappearance and also Wills! There is this lab that has something to do with it! Remember how you said you thought Hawkins was too much a boring town to not have anything going on? You were right Wendy! Look I have the proof And I’ll show you because I know it’s hard to believe okay-” 

“Nancy stop.” Wendy's words were harsh “Stop messing with me okay.” 

“Wha- what are you talking about,” nancy took a small step back

“You know what I mean. This whole thing is crazy okay. I know you are messing with me because well it's either that or or.. Or you're crazy okay.” 

“Wendy I’m not messing with you. Please I am telling you this because I know you want answers for what happened with Barb. I am going to talk to her parents to tell them what I am telling you. I am not joking. Please I know this sounds crazy but I need you to trust me.” 

Wendy sat down on the grass of the hill, her brain trying to wrap around the things that were coming out of her old friend's mouth. Wendy knew nancy wasn’t the type to pull stupid pranks like that, in fact, she hated them. So why did she insist on messing with her in that way? 

Nancy soon followed Wendy in her action of sitting. She knew this was a lot of her to process but she just wanted to tell her the truth about everything. “Wendy. I am not kidding. I saw something, something I can’t forget and something a lot of people are not going to believe. But I know you will if I can just show you. 

“I- I need to go home Nancy,” Wendy said, tripping over her words. “Look, I wanna believe you, but what you're saying is really serious, okay. I just… need some time to think.” 

“Okay,” Nancy watched Wendy stand up, hesitant to walk away. “Wendy, please don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Okay.” Wendy was puzzled by everything, but something in her gut made her worry. She figured it really wouldn't be good to tell anyone about what Nancy just told her. Whether what she said was true or not. Wendy took a deep breath before she took a few steps towards her bike. 

“Nancy.” Wendy paused. Nancy’s head looking up at her “Do you really have proof about what you said?” 

Nancy paused before her demeanour changed into something of a face that wasn’t messing around “Yes.” 

“Okay,” Wendy said. Turning back and walking down the hill. 

… 

The morning hit Wendy like a soft blanket of light caressing her face. She rubbed her eyes, dreading the morning ahead. It had been a few days since her talk with Nancy, and she had a lot to think over at that time. Mostly about what in the world, could've she had possibly been talking about. Wendy was positive that Nancy was suffering from some sort of post-traumatic stress and trying to make up this story. But still, a little bit of herself had this feeling that maybe, what if she was right? Wendy thought about what she had said, about how something was going on with Hawkins. Something under everyone's nose. She started to notice more and more things that were getting harder to explain. One specifically was how weird Mike acted one night when she was hanging out with Nancy. She overheard him talking about this underground… something. And how it was threatening the town. At first, she passed it off as some D&D planning but it started to line up a little too close to what Nancy had said. And plus, Nancy wasn’t lying about going to talk to Barb’s parents. That was what really confused her. All these things were purring in Wendy’s mind even after the days ago conversation. She decided that if she was going to figure out anything, especially if it had to do with barb, she would find it out by talking to Nancy. 

As Wendy scurried down to eat breakfast, she was greeted by her father stirring her morning cup of coffee. 

“Dad! Do you have the day off I thought you would have left for work by now,” Wendy said, pouring herself some juice. 

“Well yes I am coming into the hospital a bit later today, but what about you? You’re up a bit earlier than usual.” It was true, Wendy was hoping to meet Nancy before school and in order to do that she had to leave a bit earlier. Her father usually worked shifts as a doctor that lasted from dusk to dawn. and if he isn't, then he is travelling for conferences. It was normal for Wendy to be the only one in the house during the week. 

“I guess,” Wendy chuckled nervously, she didn't want to tell her mother about what was going on especially because she knew she had her own stress to worry about. “Well I should get going soon, I'm glad I got to see you, dad.” She gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to get going. 

“Wendy, why don’t you take your car? You always ride that bike of yours to school and I just don’t understand after why after how excited you were to get your license.” Her father said. Wendy shifted. 

“Oh well I just, I just like getting exercise in the morning you know?” Wendy figured that as a good enough excuse and headed out the door waving goodbye. 

“Oh okay, sweety have a nice day! I won’t be home until late!” Her father yelled out the door.

“Okay, dad! Love you bye!” Wendy hurried to hop on her bike knowing she might be short for time if she waited any longer. Biking was exerting for her, lucky the ride there was pretty downhill so she was able to let gravity carry her on the way to Hawkins High. 

When she was getting off her bike Wendy looked around as a loud engine caught her ears. When she turned she saw a dark blue Camero and getting out of it was none other than the Californian boy himself. Wend watched his face in particular, it seemed rather angry like he had just got out of a heated argument. Then Wendy noticed a little redhead girl hop out of the other door, and Billy started to yell at her, really harshly. It took Wendy back a bit, stunned at how someone could yell at a kid like that, Wendy couldn't make out what he was saying exactly but she made out something about parents. She didn't mean to watch them argue but Wendy couldn’t take her eyes off Billy, stunned at his behaviour, but honestly, when she remained the person she met the other day, she started to feel less surprised.

Billy slammed the door of his car, rubbing his temple together after having to spend another painful long car ride with that brat he has to call a sister. He hated having to be seen with her and still having to watch over her like a babysitter. Billy looked up to see that girl, the one from his first day staring at him. It started to click that she had watched the whole stupid argument with Max go down. He started to realize that she could've heard something, and he didn’t want things to spread. 

Wendy didn’t realize it at first when she was Bill staring right at her, it didn’t completely register but as soon as he started to walk fiercely towards her, she understood what was going on. “Oh no, he probably thinks I overheard something-!” She thought, anxiously she looked up her bike as fast as she could taking one look back at the direction Billy was. He was walking faster. She realized he knew she knew what was going on. Wendy hurley started to head towards the front door. 

“Hey, Jones!” She heard Billy's hoarse voice call. She was too scared to look back, knowing that she Overspeed and heard something she shouldn't have, “Hey are you deaf? I know you hear me, Jones!” He sounded angrier and closer. Wendy opened the door to the school and scurried towards whatever classroom was closest. 

Damn. Billy was pissed. How’d he lose track of that chick he could have sworn he saw her run into some classroom. He didn’t want her to spread anything and after he had to show those kids Tommy H and whoever, what kinda guy he was on the first day, she definitely wasn’t found on his. And now she probably knew something he definitely didn't want her to know, especially if it was about Max. Whatever, he told himself that she couldn’t run forever and besides, she was in class with him anyway so she had to face him one day or another. He sucked his teeth and walked towards his first class. 

Wendy’s heart was beating incredibly fast, her adrenaline had never felt this high before. She didn’t know exactly what would have happened if Billy had approached her alone there by the bike rack but everything in her told her not to let that happen. She figured it best to try to just forget the whole situation ever happened and avoid that Billy guy at all costs. Coming out of the classroom she heard a loud crash coming from outside of the classroom she was in. She quickly ran out to see if anyone was hurt and saw a flurry of orange papers on the ground all around in the hallway and Tina frantically trying to pick them up. Quickly Wendy got on the ground instinctively to help her pick them up. She started to gather the ones closest to her. 

“Gosh thank you so much I dunno what happened they all flew out of my hand I really appreciate it,” Tina said, not looking up at Wendy yet. 

“Oh, of course, it's not a problem, it happens all the time,” she said, 

“I’m sorry, now you’re gonna be late for your first-” Tina paused when she saw who was helping her pick up the invitations. 

“Please I promise it's no big deal,” Wendy said, not realizing that Tina stopped and was looking at her in-law, it took a moment before she picked up the cue. 

“Wendy,” She said “What are you doing, why are you helping me pick these up,” Tina said, rather in awe that Wendy would do something so preposterous as help someone pick up papers. 

“Oh well, I heard the crash from the classroom” Wendy gestured towards the room where she was hiding from Billy in. “And I get picking up stuff is-'' she was cut off by Tina 

“No I mean why are you helping me,” Tina said, her face covered in confusion. “I mean, Tommy and Carol and I… I haven’t been the nicest to you, for a while,” She looked embarrassed, Wendy handed her the rest of the papers. 

“You needed help, it's not anything like something crazy to wrap my head around,” She laughed softly, Tina still in a bit of awe watched Wendy turn and started to walk before Tina called out to her. 

“Wait, Wendy!” She held out one of her orange papers, on it was a party invitation for Halloween night. “Would you, um, consider coming to my Halloween party?” She said holding out the invitation towards her, Wendy accepted and spoke. 

“Are you sure it’s okay if I go?” 

“Yeah, they'll be too many people to notice you anyway,” Tina chuckled a bit “And thank you,” she said Wendy smiled. She never had been to one of Tina’s parties, in fact, she had never been to any high school party at all unless the band's end of year celebrations count. She could help herself actually consider going, but as that moment of bliss brushed over her she realized how stupid it would be to go to a party hosted by people who didn’t like her. She figured it was an odd encounter anyway and Tina was probably just pitting her.  
As Wendy walked into her first class, the smell of cigarettes and a distinct cologne brush against her nose and everything hit her again. She saw Billy sitting on her desk practically waiting for her arrival. He was manspreading and holding both his hands together in a fist. He looked up at her the moment she laid her eyes on him as if he could sense her movements. Wendy felt chills on her arms as she tried to think of something to do, nobody was in the classroom yet it was still pretty early in the morning. She glanced at the door to leave but she knew she can't just run away from him forever. She looked back at Billy, his blue eyes like ice perished right through her gaze like a spear. She was frozen as she watched him get up from the desk and slowly walked towards him, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched his facial slowly take each step with a layer of confidence more determined than the last. It was antagonizing slowly like he was torching her with anticipation to what he was going to say to her, making sure his every move would make her uneasy. Wendy held on to her books tight enough she felt that she might snap the frame. Never once did they break eye contact. As he got closer, that smell of cigarette smoke and that certain cologne got stronger with each step. Soon he was standing less than a foot away from her. Wendy could notice his chest rise and fall with every deep breath he took. 

“What were you doing in the parking lot this morning Jones?” His voice felt like it rattled her eyes. She had never felt more unease in her life, something about his boy scared her.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Although every bone in her body was rattling, her voice was smooth as she spoke. 

Billy laughed, almost amused at the girl's clear attempt to stand him up, him being the first one to break contact. “Very funny Jones,” He clearly didn’t think it was funny as much as the laughter would tell someone otherwise. “You know what I’m talking about,” 

Wendy gulped “I didn’t hear anything, okay you don’t understand-” She now breaks eye contact, was cut off by Billy who now was leaning down to look at Wendy on her level. 

“I don’t need some basket case loser making my stay in the hic town any less enjoyable.” He was speaking in a completely different tone, one that made what he said to feel like incredibly potent and harsh perfume. He took another clear step forward making Wendy lose her balance and take a quick step back.

“Billy I didn’t hear anything You don’t understand” Wendy repeated, her eyes darting from him to the door. Her adrenaline was kicking in and she didn’t know what to do. 

“No Jones you don’t understand,” Billy took more steps forward until Wendy's back was against the wall. She could clearly see the blue in his eyes shine like the calm of an ocean before a storm. “I know you heard something and I need to make sure you don’t go running your mouth.” 

“Please get away from me,” Wendy said hoarsely, her voice hardly covering how uncomfortable she was. She couldn't look him in the eyes. 

“What are you scared of?” He started to smile, he knew that now he might be able to get out what he wants. He stood up over Wendy as he watched her shift in her stance. “Are you gonna cry about it?” Billy was starting to get to her. Wendy wanted to end this encounter as soon as possible.

“Please, stop okay I get it.” 

“No, no Jones,” He started back up with that cocky tone, the smirk still present as ever. “I really don’t think you get it,” He started to lift his hand up towards Wendy's face, hers turning away from Billy entirely. 

Once again Billy bent down to her level but unlike before Billy leaned towards her ear, and spoke with a malicious tongue, so close Wendy could feel his breath. 

“You’re a pretty girl Wendy, but you should know I eat pretty girls like you for breakfast”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally picking up the plot here! I am really enjoying writing this aha let me know what you guys think so far!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 

“You’re a pretty girl Wendy, but you should know I eat pretty girls like you for breakfast” 

The words that came out of Billy’s mouth make Wendy feel like there was a pit in her stomach, one that was sinking deeper and deeper, dragging whatever was left of her sense of security. She wanted to sink into the floor completely. She could feel a cold bead of sweat drip down on the side of her face as she processed what he was saying. What he was saying to her. The words licked at a deep feeling in Wendy’s mind, she felt fear. Fear for what would happen if- 

Like a perfectly timed angel, a voice was making its way down the hall of the school, turning both Billy and Wendy’s attention towards who was coming towards the classroom. Now realizing this was her chance, Wendy used quite a bit of force and pushed Billy’s hand away from her face. 

Billy noticed the sudden action Wendy displayed, he felt something heat up inside him. His anger started to rise, but just as he was about to grab her wrist, the voice entered the classroom, providing Wendy with a chance to move to her seat swiftly. Wendy took a soft turn back to make sure Billy wasn't close behind. Instead, Billy was giving her an awful and chilling glare that pierced what was left of Wendy’s sense of comfort at that moment like a swift final blow. The person who walked in was in fact, the teacher Billy was sure she was sighing with relief the moment she stepped foot into the classroom. 

“Oh Mr Hargrove you are here quite earlier than usual,” Mrs Stewart said glancing at Billy now standing rather informal. “Oh and Mrs Jones you are here are well!” She said chippingly. Wendy was too shaken to respond with anything like a good morning. She simply looked up and gave her a quick nod. Her hand on her desk was balled into a fist. If Mrs Stweart took just one more second to look at Wendy, she would see it shaking. 

“Well, it sure is lovely to know we have too early birds ready to learn this morning! Such wonderful scholars!” Mrs Stweart, even though she was a fine english teacher, could hardly read a room to save her life. So it was with no surprise that she couldn't since the intense tension that was taking place right in front of her nose. 

The class went on as usual as more students started to pile in. But Wendy was stiff as a doornail, she was refusing to turn in any direction to her left, remembering the tense shattering glare Billy had given her before she turned away. And even though his eyes never strayed towards Billy’s direction she could feel his chilling gaze on her like a target. Her heartbeat was souring and she counted down the second until the class was up. Abruptly when the bell did ring, she took her books and hurried out like a bullet. 

Billy watched as she left the room, not giving him a chance to catch up since the time at the begging of the class. Although his anger died down throughout the lesson, there was still part of him that wanted to chase after her. He passed it off as something leftover from their encounter that morning and didn't bother to look into any further than he had too. After all, she was just a stupid girl.

As Wendy hastily ate her lunch, her adrenaline still pumped up from her morning. To keep herself busy and trying not to think about it, she decided to do her homework for today. 

“Wendy you’re gonna choke, you need to calm down,” Robin said worryingly. 

“I can't. I have a lot of stuff to finish and I don’t wanna be staying up tonight,” Wendy responded with a mouth full. Eagerly writing down whatever notes she had to take from a chemistry textbook. 

Robin, worried, put her hand atop the textbook obstructing Wendy's vision, causing her to look up, mouth still full of food. “Wendy I’m worried for you, you seem really pumped up but not in a good way.” Her worried eyes caused Wendy to pause and finally swallow.

“I know it's just that new boy Billy, he swore or got into Tommy H. and his crowd of people, it’s just it’s a long story.” She gulped, figuring that telling Robin everything right now would make her worry even more than she already is. “It’s just a lot right now and I really just wanna focus on school,” she sighed. 

“I get it, just don’t overwork yourself, okay? I know how you can go a bit overboard on somethings,” Robin lightly chuckled. Wendy did as well. She looked away from Robin's line of vision, scanning the cafeteria subconsciously. In the corner of the room, she saw Nancy standing with Steve. She had been so stressed about Billy she had forgotten why she came to school early in the first place. 

“Hey Robin I’ll be right back,” Wendy said, quickly getting up with her things and starting heading towards Nancy. 

Nancy was holding her arms together and talking with Steve about something she seemed worried about when she saw Wendy coming over, she started to walk towards her. Steve, not realizing who she was looking at, stood behind her confused as he watched his girlfriend walk away. 

“Nancy hi,” 

“Wendy!” Nancy responded. 

“I’m sorry who is this?” Steve says catching up to Nancy. 

“This is Wendy Jones Steve remember?” Nancy responded with a hint of resilience with her answer.

“Oh yeah yes.” He says unconformably. Steve had absolutely no idea who Wendy Jones was. 

“Nancy I was going to try to talk to you in the morning but…” her mind wanders back towards her encounter with Hargrove a few hours earlier. “Something came up,” 

Nancy and Steve glanced at each other quickly before turning back towards Wendy.   
“I’ve thought about it Nancy really and I know it does sound crazy like mental asylum crazy but, I dunno.” She pauses 

“Look I know it does but trust me, okay something crazy happened with Barb and the town and-“ Nancy stops as she sees Jonathan making his way across the cafeteria, his poser leaning in the narrow direction he was going. 

“Jonathan! Come over here!” Nancy yelled and like a bullet Jonathan shot up hearing his name from Nancy’s mouth. Wendy heard Steve scoff as he was making his way over towards the trio. 

“Jonathan I need you to tell Wendy that what is happening in Hawkins is a lot crazier than we ever thought. Jonathan looked at Wendy, her brows furrowed as she wondered what he would have to do with something like this. Softly Jonathan nods his head at Wendy, his eyes covered with a concerned look of pain. Wendy had known Jonathan for a while, he was also known as being the butt of jokes by the cliques of the popular kids, the same ones who insulted Wendy constantly. And after his brother's apprentice and apprentice last year, Wendy knew he didn’t have the heart to mess with someone. She was afraid of Nancy messing with her after hanging out with them, but Jonathan? He wouldn't mess with something like this. He wouldn't make fun of Wendy. That's when she knew. And it hit her like a brick. 

“So something really did happen to Barb,” Wendy said, her eyes looking past all of their faces, processing the information. 

“Wendy, maybe you should sit down,” Nancy said, starting to worry. 

“Nancy, what are we gonna tell Barb's parents?” Wendy said her hands moving on to her face in anguish. 

“We sorta tried to,” Steve chimed in “But we just, couldn't…” He paused and Nancy put her hand on his shoulder. “We couldn’t tell them the whole truth,”

“That’s not everything, Hopper is in on this whole thing too.” 

“The sheriff?” Wendy stood up. “Who else knows?” 

“Will and his friends, and my mom,” Jonathan says, finally piping in. 

“Okay… okay.” She sits down again, processing with her hands together. The four of them stayed there in silence while Wendy took everything in. It was until the bell rang they stayed there, soaking up each other's uncomfortableness. 

… 

Wendy sat in her next class staring out the window rather melancholy-like. She was still having trouble processing all that was told to her. It wasn't until she heard her name that she snapped back out of her daydream coma. 

“Ms Jones?” It was her teacher calling her name, quickly Wendy got up, ready for whatever she was about to ask of her. “I was wondering if you could take these files down to the middle school library for me. I know you're already ahead of your work so I would be great if you could do this please.” She said. Wendy was willing to agree. Knowing that a small walk might clear her head.

As she was wandering the halls of the middle school, she decided to walk a bit slower than her usual pace, now starting to drift off again, her mind wandered. 

“OOF-!” Abruptly, Wendy was knocked off her feet and fell to the ground. She looked up quickly to see what had just happened. A little red-headed girl was on the floor next to her. 

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry.” She said quickly standing up. Wendy could tell she was quite taken aback by accidentally knocking her over. 

“No, really I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention.” She said quickly, she felt quite bad for the girl she looked shaken up. 

“Oh wow. You look rather old to be in Middle school? Are you from high school?” The red-headed girl said. 

“Yes, I'm just delivering some papers from my class over there,” Wendy responded. “You seemed to be in such a rush are you okay?” 

“Oh well I- I just moved here at the beginning of the year and I am still figuring out my way around here.” 

“Haha makes sense,” Wendy says, she saw the girl blush with a bit of embellishment. “Hey don’t sweat it, these Hawkins schools can seem like a maze. Where are you trying to go?” Wendy said, hoping to comfort the girl. 

“I'm trying to find the library. Yesterday the teacher said we were supposed to meet there for class but I have no idea where it is.” 

“I'm on my way there right now! I can walk with you there if you'd like.” Wendy said the eyes of the girl lit up. 

“Thank you so much I would really appreciate that. I'm Max.” She said. Once she did respond, Wendy's mind went back to the morning, she saw a small red-headed girl step out of Billy’s car. Then it all clicked. New students, don’t know their way around, just moved here. This girl must be related to Billy. Probably a sister or cousin of some kind. 

“I'm Wendy. Jones.” She said smiling. 

While walking down the halls, Wendy decided to confirm what she had thought. She was a bit hesitant because by what she saw, it seemed like they didn’t have the best of relationships. 

“Hey, Max do you happen to have a brother?” Looking down at Max, Wendy saw her physically tense up. Seeing this girl get shaking up by the mere mention of her brother made her incredibly concerned. 

“... Yeah. My stepbrother Billy,” Max said. Quickly she looked up at her “have you met him?” She could hear the concern in her voice only made her stomach turn. 

“Yes um. I've met him once or twice. He's in a few of my classes.” 

“He's not the best, really I would try to stay away from him,” Max said her eyes now glued to the hallway in front of her. “But don’t worry he shouldn't bother you. You don’t seem like the type of girl he would hang out with” That took Wendy a bit of guard mostly because the types of girls Billy seemed to hang out with are a lot prettier than her. 

“What do you mean?” She asked slightly laughing 

“Because you're really nice,” Slightly smiling, she didn't expect for her to call her nice. 

As they made it to the middle school library, Max thanked Wendy for her help, but before she could leave Wendy felt a pull to tell Max what she had been thinking on the walk there. 

“Hey Max, If you ever need a friendly face, just know I'm here for you,” She smiled, Max smiled back at her and waved her goodbye. Wendy dropped off the files then headed back to her class.


End file.
